


Here's to the Madcap Years

by fiveby10eighty3



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveby10eighty3/pseuds/fiveby10eighty3
Summary: Anne is starting out her adventures at Queen's College. This fic chapter jumps off from when she has a chat with Winifred and hightailing it to go find Gilbert.  Will later on include their long-distance relationship, and a friendship with the least likely person.Characters and the main plot belongs to the creators of Anne with an E.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. A Chase of Gargantuan Proportions

_In which Winifred sets things straight and Diana gives Gilbert a piece of her mind._

“Gilbert didn’t tell you…anything?” Winnie asked Anne, who looked confused at her earlier peevishness.

“Tell me what?” Anne Shirley Cuthbert’s face was visibly paler, and her freckles more noticeable.

_Oh Lord, the poor girl, she really didn’t know anything._

Winnie swallowed. “He _didn’t_ propose to me. Because he’s in love with you.” She looked at the redhead, who looked like she was going to faint.

“And…and I thought he _didn’t_ love me.” Anne said in a near-whisper. “I wrote him a letter. And I was told he went here—to Charlottetown. To ask you to marry him.” Winifred surprised herself and Anne by taking her hand. “He didn’t. He loves you. I think you should hear it from his lips. From the horse’s mouth, so to speak,” Winnie said slowly. Noticing Anne’s more ladylike garb, her curiosity was piqued. “What brings you to Charlottetown, by the way?” she asked.

“To attend Queen’s, and to learn how to be a teacher,” Anne replied quite faintly. Apparently, Winnie thought, the girl wasn’t quite over her shock.

“He’s not attending Queen’s with you?” Winifred asked.

“No. Well…we all assumed you would be both in Paris,” Anne said slowly. “And to be honest, until today, everyone at school thought you’ve sailed by then.”

Winnie gave Anne a small smile and shrugged. “Well, he didn’t. We _didn’t_.”

“Winifred?” Anne asked. “I wonder if I would be so bold to ask you—we never really got to know each other, didn’t we? Is there any chance that we could both be friends?”

 _It was most certainly a bold question_ , Winnie thought, _but the other girl seemed sincere_. On the other hand, it would be nice to have a friend—a girl—someone near her age. Gilbert once mentioned that she and Anne were alike. That remains to be seen, Winnie thought. But what harm could it do, anyway?

_Again, it would be nice to have a friend._

“If we are to be friends,” Winnie finally spoke, “you must call me Winnie.” She extended her hand, which Anne took. The two of them shook hands. 

“You really love him, do you?” Winnie wanted to know—needed to know.

“Yes, very much so. I think I might be too late,” Anne cried piteously.

Winifred smiled. “I believe you’re needed somewhere else. Whereabouts in Charlottetown are you staying, by the way?”

“Blackmore Park, near the church, if I am not too mistaken. I haven’t gotten the chance to explore yet,” Anne volunteered information.

“I think I know the place. Best of luck Anne, in college.”

“I wish you all the best too, Winnie. Where would you be heading to, then?” Anne asked.

Winnie shrugged elaborately. “I don’t know. London perhaps? Or thereabouts. I hear London is charming during the late summer. Now, off you go. You have a boy to visit.”

Winnie was surprised when Anne kissed her cheek before she left. “Thank you,” Anne said over and over again. “Thank you.”

* * *

_The same day, in a train heading to Charlottetown_

Gilbert Blythe was having the most uncomfortable fifteen minutes of his train journey. There was that smell of tobacco; a sign that he sat near the smoking car again. He left his seat in search of a better one; one that didn’t smell of tobacco. But then, he saw Mr Barry and his daughter Diana—Anne’s best friend. He greeted both father and daughter and explained that he was moving seats; while the father was effusive in his greetings, Diana only gave him an icy stare, which was a surprise.

“Gilbert!” Mr. Barry shook his hand. “Congratulations on your engagement. You must be embroiled in a flurry of wedding plans. My advice? Say yes to everything. It’s safer.” Laughing at his own joke, he did not see how uncomfortable Gilbert was looking— _and_ feeling. Diana still stared straight ahead, still in stony, icy silence.

“Sir,” Gilbert explained, “I wasn’t permitted to tell you earlier, but I can now say that I am _not_ engaged, so I won’t be moving to Paris.” This caused Diana to thaw considerably, and smile. “So, does this mean you’re going to Queen’s after all?” she asked, hopefully.

“Actually, I’ll be going to the University of Toronto,” refuted Gilbert. “It’ll serve me better for my career. Well…” he trailed, as he was at a loss of words to say, “enjoy your journey.”

No sooner than he had sat down on his new seat than Diana scrambled on a seat and sat across him. Gilbert smiled at her as if waiting for her to say something. The raven-haired girl began her tirade. “So, you never bothered to speak to Anne about any of this?” she snappishly inquired.

“Had I had the opportunity to, I would have. In fact, I went over to…” Gilbert began, but Diana barreled on.

“You had every opportunity—for years! You’ve been smitten with Anne ever since she came to Avonlea and smashed her slate over your head. There were countless clues! And you certainly can’t deny you were beguiled by her at dance practice, even though it turns out you were courting a mystery debutante who you had the temerity to step out with at the fair with no word of warning. Then you show up at the ruins after the exams, demand to know how Anne feels about you, and _give her all of_ _thirty seconds to decide her entire future!_ And worst of all, you callously ignored the letter Anne wrote to you, even though she told you she loved you!”

Diana was momentarily speechless when Gilbert demanded, “What letter? _Diana, what letter?_ ”

“You…never saw the letter?” Diana croaked.

“I didn’t know one existed,” retorted Gilbert. “What did it say?” he pressed on. Diana stuttered, “I—I don’t know the exact contents, but Anne wrote to tell you that she loves you. Better yet, if you _really_ want to hear it from her yourself, I can tell you where the boardinghouse is.”

“Where is it? Please tell me.” Gilbert pleaded.

“It’s at Blackmore Park. I believe we’re near Charlottetown already. You get off at this siding, it’s near the boarding house, or so I’m told. It’s in a darling little village called Sherwood. I’ve been there when I visited my Aunt Jo once. Now, go. _Go!”_ Gilbert nodded and dashed off. He showed his ticket to the conductor, and got off, posthaste.

“Where in the blue hazes is that lad going?” Diana’s father asked as they saw Gilbert sprint off from the train. Diana only grinned at her father. “To the most important destination in his life, Father,” she replied, trying not to sound too smug.

Sprinting around the town, Gilbert tried not to dwell on too much about Diana’s revelation— _there will be time for that later,_ he thought. Focusing on looking for the village Diana described and finding Anne, he ran as fast as he could, only stopping for directions whenever he made a wrong turn. _I hope she’s not out of the house. I hope she’s in the boarding house._

* * *

Anne finally made it back to Blackmore Park—hair in disarray, hat off, and slightly feeling dusty. But she knew she had no time to waste. Pulling out her suitcase from under her bed, she opened it, and her clothes closet, and threw whatever item of clothing she could find into the suitcase. Slamming the suitcase lid shut, Anne secured the locks, and then quickly changed into her more sensible shoes. Finally ready, she went downstairs and out of the door.

And outside, she saw the boy she loved, standing before her.

_Gilbert Blythe._


	2. A love letter, and a bright new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne writes her love letter to Gilbert, chats to Diana about what had happened in the train, and starting a new day in Charlottetown.

_Blackmore Park, hours (and hours) later_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I look like my mother._

_Not long after you have left for the train station, darling Marilla and Matthew came bursting back to Blackmore Park carrying a book that belonged to my mother. It is a beautiful book about the language of flowers, and my word, it has the loveliest illustrations in it, with little notes written by my mother to mark each milestone of her brief, yet sweet taste of motherhood._

_And she also had red hair. A portrait of her had been painted by my father at the back of the book—in her Titian-haired, freckled glory. Maybe, if you’ll be able to visit, we will have a chance to pore over the illustrations, and you will get to see how beautiful she is._

_Anyway, I digress._

_I shall forever thank the raven-haired angel who possesses the name Diana Barry. For bringing you to me. And dare I say, for bringing in a few home truths that I would never dare say or could never hope to say. And finally, I can now shout it from the rooftops, I can tell the Snow Queen with glee that a certain future doctor with the splendid chin has MY heart, and that I also have HIS. And the future doctor’s name is no other than G-I-L-B-E-R-T J-O-H-N B-L-Y-T-H-E. I love you so much. I can never say it enough._

_Diana explained that she gave you a piece of her mind that led you into sprinting to Blackmore Park. And while she has properly skewered you, I will admit to many grievous wrongs of my own. For being so mean to you when all you have been trying to do is to reach out to me. For acting the way I did on the train. You and I know both know that my temper needs a good curbing; I shall work on it, my dearest._

_She is now asleep in a bed at the other side of the bedroom we share—the poor darling has had quite a journey; and of course, the girls and I have helped her get settled. I think poor Mrs Blackmore would find the girls of Class 1899 of Avonlea School a handful; Prissy Andrews had also been a boarder, explained Jane, and Mrs Blackmore found the blessed girl a model boarder. But I think Diana is her new favourite; so impressed was she with Diana’s daintiness of manner. Not quite like the madcap Tillie, Jane, Ruby, Josie, and yours truly._

_I am so happy that Mr and Mrs Barry have relented to let Diana grow and fly with a set of her own wings. Diana told me how Marilla dropped by to talk to Mrs Barry about letting Diana go; how it would mean so much to her if she was able to control her own destiny and create her own future. From what Diana told me, she has struck an agreement with her parents—all she has to do is to show that she is performing well in her classes; and if she does, they would see about letting her pursue further education in music. I promised Diana that we would help each other on that score, so I could help her show her parents that she does indeed have potential._

_However, thinking about Diana also makes me think about you, my darling boy._

_Never in my life have I been kissed—and to be kissed by the boy I love makes it sweeter. It tastes even better than the first ice cream I have tasted; it feels warm, thick and wonderful—imagine having a bucket of honey spilled on your very being—figuratively, of course. Having honey actually spilled on you is another conversation altogether!_

_Now, for the follow-up question. What was in the letter that you wrote? I have to confess that in a fit of temper (owing to a very strenuous day), I tore up the letter, and when I came to my senses, I pieced it only to find it very confusing. Diana, on the other hand, tells me that you never saw the letter I wrote. What happened to it, we can only wonder. But in case you want to know what was written specifically, it is simply written:_

_“Dear Gilbert, I am sorry, I was confused before. I am not anymore. I love you. Anne. PS. Can I have my pen back?”_

_And speaking of letters, I am afraid that, unless I find a way to get my hands on your address, there will be a delay in sending this missive. But I shall find a way!_

_Yours, always, Anne._

* * *

Anne looked at the clock at the other side of the room. The clock struck eleven. It was already late, but she was relieved to find out that tomorrow’s class would start at nine in the morning. She cleared her writing desk first, then switched off the light, and then went to bed. Closing her eyes, she clung to every happy thought that the day had given her. The missing piece of the puzzle that was her lineage. Her bosom friend going to college with her to pursue her own dreams. And Gilbert—the boy she loved also shared her feelings. And kissed her. Kissed her with all the love he had contained within him.

Then Anne sighed, suddenly remembering Winifred. She felt bad for her, and Anne made up her mind that would say an extra prayer for her new friend. That she might find someone who could love her the way Gilbert loves her.

_Dreams shall be sweeter indeed._

* * *

_Blackmore Park,_

_Early morning, the following day_

Anne, being still used to farm hours, had risen up early. She had witnessed the transition of dawn to daybreak from the bedroom window—the midnight blue turning into purple; purple turning to a deep magenta and lightening to a deep pink…then turning into red and gold.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Anne turned to see Diana, who was also looking at the window, with an expression of awe in her face. Anne nodded and smiled. “Good morning, my bosom friend.” Diana smiled back. “It’s a new day, a new day for adventures,” she giggled. Anne agreed, laughing.

“So, how did Gilbert come to kiss you? I gave him a piece of my mind and told him to find you, but I didn’t expect him to gobble you up!” Diana demanded but found she couldn’t suppress her grin.

Anne grinned sheepishly. “Oh, I didn’t expect it either. I was out in the porch with my suitcase, and there he stood, looking tense— _as if he’d seen an apparition._ ”

“You were carrying a suitcase? Why ever for?” Diana was curious. In a few sentences, Anne narrated her accidental encounter with Winifred, that led her to pack a few things in a suitcase, in a bid to run to Avonlea to tell Gilbert how she felt.

“Thank God he caught you in time, then.” Diana murmured, undoing Anne’s braid and brushing her hair. It was a new ritual the two girls started—both of them help each other get ready for sleep or to get dressed. “I feel bad for Winifred too,” Diana murmured. “She’s not such a bad sort, after all,” she conceded. Anne nods. “I think she could be a good friend to all of us if we give her a chance,” Anne murmured.

“Indeed,” Diana replied in agreement. But she set aside the thought of Winifred for more important matters—such as getting ready for classes. “Up or down?” she asked.

“Down, I must say. I always had my hair in braids, but I guess we Avonlea girls must make some sort of impression.”

“ _Our_ class of Avonlea girls are a different set indeed,” Diana giggled as she continued brushing Anne’s hair. “Oh Anne, I envy your hair. Fiery, alive, and naturally wavy! What colour ribbon will you be wearing?” she asked.

“Mmm…grey. I shall be wearing a dark grey skirt with the yellow blouse sprigged with tiny peach-coloured flowers. I really couldn’t believe that Marilla and Rachel between them have now supplied me with a grown-up wardrobe! What would you be wearing, Diana?”

Diana laughed. “Tell you what. Mother, in addition to letting me go to Queen’s, has also decided I should no longer limit my wardrobe to _blue_! Which explains my delay in coming over to Queen’s—we’ve been shopping for bolts of cloth in different other colours—such as _pink_ and materials and making new frocks out of them! Won’t Ruby have a fit?”

Anne leaned over to look at her best friend with excitement. “I cannot wait to see those clothes. Let’s forget about _my_ clothes for a moment, dear.”

Diana opened her closet, and it revealed skirts, dresses, blouses, capes and coats in different colours. “Oh my, that _is_ a treasure trove. Which one do you feel like wearing today?” Anne asked. Diana took one dress out—a light-camel-coloured muslin dress with a red sailor collar and bow, with red cuffs and piping at the skirt. “This one,” Diana pronounced. “I sure am delighted not to wear blue on my first day of college!” The two girls fell on Diana’s bed and laughed and shushed each other. “I think one of us should get washed before the others woke up,” Anne proposed.

“I agree, it would be absolute mayhem,” Diana giggled again, and picked up her towel, shower cap, and got some underclothes from her closet. “I’ll wait till you get finished so we can do each other’s corsets,” Diana promised. Anne smiled and nodded.

It did not take long for Diana to finish washing, and it was Anne’s turn, and she was equally swift in washing. Diana was dressed and helping Anne with her corset when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Anne called.

Josie and Ruby burst into the room, still in their nightgowns and dressing gowns. “My, you girls _are_ _early_. What is Anne going to wear?” asked Josie.

“That one—oh, please not so tight, Di dearest,” Anne gasped, as she moved her head to the direction of her bed.

“Oh, sorry! All right, I’m redoing it,” Diana apologised. Anne nodded and huffed a breath as to regain oxygen. “It’s all right, Diana—ah yes, that’s better. Thank you, dear.” When she was done lacing Anne’s corset, Diana sat down on her dressing table, trying to decide whether to put her hair up or down. “What are you going to do with your hair, Diana?” asked Ruby, who sat on the other side of Diana’s bed, watching Anne get dressed. “I don’t know yet,” Diana replied, sighing. “I don’t know if I will be overdoing it if I will put my hair up.”

This, however, got Ruby excited. “Please, Diana, let me do it for you! One of my cousins taught me new ways to fix my hair for college. I’d like to try it on you!” She walked over to Diana and rubbed her hands with glee. “Have you got small combs handy? And have you got a ribbon to tie the end?” Diana nodded excitedly. “Yes, yes, you may find them in the drawers,” she replied. At Diana’s direction, Ruby took a handful of small combs, and a scarlet ribbon to match the red trimmings of Diana’s dress.

Ruby artfully made puffs and loops, and then secured the lower portion with the ribbon. “It looks _very_ nice. Thank you Ruby, that was very well done!”

Anne opted for a simpler hairstyle; her hair tied back with a grey ribbon made her eyes sparkle. “I’m fine with my hair, Ruby. But thank you. It just feels nice that my hair is no longer in braids,” she laughed shakily. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to run an errand.” Anne pulled open a drawer from her bedside table and took a small purse. From under her bed, she put on her sensible shoes; and with amazing expediency, tied them. From one of the hooks on the bedroom door, she grabbed her smart grey jacket and a new hat, both from Aunt Jo.

“I’ll just run up to the post office—I’ll be quick as quick, in time for breakfast, I promise!”

The girls who were left behind only looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the warm reception of my first fic! This chapter is quite long-winded I know, and it took me a bit of effort getting it finished. Me being me, I still wanted the fic to get the tone right, settings-wise; which means the hairstyles, the language of their dialogue, still needed a bit of research. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though! :)


	3. When There's A Will, There's A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finds a way to send her letter to Gilbert. 
> 
> Gilbert, on the other hand, writes a letter to Matthew and Marilla, and makes a friend during lectures.

_In which Anne tries to find a way to send the letter to Gilbert, and the aforementioned gentleman sends an important missive._

_Sherwood Village Post Office_

_Early in the morning_

Anne re-read the note she pencilled on the telegram form.

“DEAR MISS STACY STOP WILL IT BE TOO INTRUSIVE TO ASK HOW I CAN SEND A LETTER TO GILBERT BLYTHE STOP A WRITTEN EXPLANATION WILL FOLLOW STOP TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE STOP I AM SO NERVOUS YET SO EXCITED STOP WILL WRITE SOON STOP I AM BECOMING LESS COHERENT STOP SENDING SO MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE STOP. PLEASE SEND RESPONSE TO BLACKMORE PARK SHERWOOD VILLAGE CHARLOTTETOWN PEI STOP ANNE.”

“To whom shall I send it?” asked the young boy manning the telegraph stall. This interrupted Anne’s train of thought. “Um, Miss Muriel Stacy—M-U-R-I-E-L S-T-A-C-Y, Avonlea School, Prince Edward Island,” she recited.

“Right, miss. That’ll be twenty cents for ya,” the freckled boy charged her.

Anne sighed, as she was trying to be thrifty. “Oh. Right. Here you are.” She handed over the coin to the boy. “Thank you.”

The walk back to Blackmore Park was a fairly quick one, as the post-office was barely a block away from the house. Anne came back upstairs to the room, this time, all five girls who were now were in hers and Diana’s bedroom. She could see through the doorway that they were all dressed for their classes. Laughter and conversation rang in the bedroom. This made Anne smile.

“So you’re back,” Josie Pye called. “Where did you go?”

“Um, I just sent a telegram to Miss Stacy. I—uh…wanted to know how I can send a letter to Gilbert Blythe.”

This caused pandemonium among the other girls. Diana was grinning at Anne—their eyes exchanged glimmers. Anne just smiled and shrugged, as the girls giggled, shrieked and asked questions at the same time.

“Why do you want to send a letter to _Gilbert Blythe?_ ”

“Wasn’t he supposed to marry that blonde girl?”

“What was her name? Winifred? Winnie?”

“Oh yes, that girl with the nice dresses.”

Diana glanced at Anne as if asking permission to volunteer information, and Anne nodded. “Gilbert’s _not_ going to marry Winifred. He told me himself,” Diana declared. The room grew silent as if there was one large hand that collectively clamped Josie’s, Ruby’s, Jane’s and Tillie’s mouths. Diana told them of her encounter with Gilbert on the train, and how Gilbert ran to the boarding-house to find Anne just in time.

“Ahhhh so romantic!” breathed Ruby.

“I knew it. I knew it!” Jane chortled.

“So he came to his senses, then,” cried Josie and Tilly in unison.

“What did you know?” Anne demanded, laughing. “You were all in the dark as I was,” she added, as she sat down on the chair across her dressing table, propping her chin with her hand, as she listened to the girls’ chatter. Ruby was sitting on the carpeted floor at Anne’s feet.

“It was the way he skated towards the group when you arrived at the hockey game,” Tillie offered. “We were there _the whole first half,_ and he didn’t come over to see us. When you arrived, he whizzed through like the ice would melt.” Anne blushed at this. “Well, I thought he went to see Ruby,” Anne smothered a smile.

“Could have fooled me,” Ruby giggled. “Oh Anne, I’m sorry I’ve forbidden you from talking to Gilbert that day he first went back to school!” she apologised. Anne squeezed her friend’s hand. “Sweet Ruby, it’s all right. I understand—you were very fond of him back then—and yes, you were right about his eyes being _full of romance_!” The girls laughed at this.

“Did you kiss him?” Tillie wanted to know.

“Tillie!” cried Josie. “We shouldn’t ask about these things!”

“Pish tosh, Josie. You also want to know,” snorted Tillie.

“He kissed me,” Anne almost whispered. She was still shy about sharing this with their coterie of friends, but, she thought, _the cat’s out of the bag now._

“Does it feel nice? Did you like it?” Ruby, Tillie and Jane asked in unison.

“Of course she did, she would have pushed him away if she didn’t,” Josie muttered, rolling her eyes. Anne stole a look at her, and Josie smiled, as if to say, _It’s all right. You needn’t worry about me._

Anne was still concerned about Josie’s welfare after all the furore Billy’s unwanted advances caused. Josie now made an effort to be friendlier to Anne—she was, after all, one of the few who _really_ stood up for her during the whole debacle. And she was more than grateful, and appreciative that Anne was being protective of her throughout it all.

The girls’ gaiety was interrupted when the increasingly familiar tread of Mrs Blackmore’s footsteps was heard in the hallway. “Ladies,” she reproachfully reminded them as she entered the room, “might I remind you of our rules. Meals promptly start at eight.”

Anne, Diana, Ruby, Josie, Tillie and Jane gave their landlady repentant and apologetic smiles.

“Well, isn’t that the time?” Jane giggled. Josie promptly shushed her. The processional to the dining room was a quiet one.

* * *

_The same day, but in a Toronto dormitory for male college students_

Gilbert Blythe read and re-read the letter he was about to send to Anne’s parents. He spent nearly all night drafting and re-drafting it, and was not able to pen words to his liking. Gilbert sighed. _But you love her, Blythe. That’s all they need to know._

_12 September 1899_

_Dear Mr and Miss Cuthbert,_

_I know that this letter may, in many ways, startle you. But I hope that you are both well in health and spirit as you are reading this._

_You know me as John Blythe’s boy—the son of a neighbour. But to your daughter, I might have initially been her tormentor._

_I met your fiery-haired daughter three years ago, on a grey autumn morning. What I first noticed about her were her hair and her eyes. There was something about them that spoke to me. However, I did not make a very good impression on her as on the very same day I met her, I tugged on one of her braids and called her after a certain vegetable in a bid to get her attention._

_Yes, a carrot._

_And then she smashed her slate on my head._

_I honestly had no idea the colour of said vegetable offended her. But I knew that on that very day, Anne, for all intents and purposes changed my life._

_It took a long time to win Anne’s friendship, but it was well-won. I enjoy talking to her about a variety of things; we do admit to liking a good argument, but we can also discuss a few things that we have in common. Things like a passion for learning and changing the world to make it a better place. Talking about these passions made me see what kind of person she is: passionate, kind, adventurous, and tender-hearted—I doubt that I shall run out of words to describe Anne._

_I know that through a series of misunderstandings, we—that is, myself and Anne—have hurt each other. Anne may have had her reasons, and on my part, I only have my own pride to blame. But through a recent turn of events, these misunderstandings have been cleared. It made me see who truly has a claim on my heart, and I can tell you with joy that your daughter—yes, ANNE SHIRLEY-CUTHBERT, has my heart._

_And I can safely say that I have hers, too._

_I know that may have sounded too bold, too forward but please, let me explain._

_I am not engaged to Miss Winifred Rose, nor will I ever be. Yes, it may have appeared to be the case a few weeks ago. Although the thought of studying at the Sorbonne may have been a very attractive prospect, I couldn’t do it without the support of the woman I love, and that is not Miss Rose. I know I have acted ungentlemanly towards her, and to Anne as well, and I will always regret that._

_The reason that I am telling you and Miss Cuthbert this only now is that Miss Rose had requested that I wouldn’t tell anyone that there had been no engagement, in order to give her time to get her affairs in order. To atone for my ungentlemanliness towards her, I gave her that. It was the very least I can do for her. Winifred Rose is a lovely person. She and Anne share the same traits, and had circumstances been different, they could have been good friends._

_But she is not Anne, for Anne is unique; for she is like a wildflower, beautiful and resilient at the same time._

_Only Anne Shirley-Cuthbert will have my heart, and no one else will do._

_I would gladly spend the rest of my life earning Anne’s forgiveness and showing her how much I love her. I love your daughter, Mr. and Miss Cuthbert. These words may sound so bald and plain on paper, but they are from my heart. Every single beat of my heart beats for her._

_This is why I am writing to you, and I shall be direct._

_I would like to ask for your blessing to court your precious daughter. I know that she holds you both in high esteem, you are both her beloved parents, and I understand that love one has for a parent. Anne may have already written to you about how she and I are on the same page regarding our feelings toward each other, and how it came about, and this letter is my way of letting you know my intentions._

_Before I close this letter, please let me assure you that I will take care of the precious gift that is Anne. I will always, always show her that she is loved and cherished, and I will do my best to never cause her grief or pain._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

Finally satisfied, Gilbert folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. He knew the address of Green Gables by heart, as well as Anne’s boarding-house. _As soon I have sent this letter and have finished catching up on my lessons, I would write Anne a letter_ , he promised himself. He only had two classes for the day, and in the afternoon, he would head to Dr Oak’s office for additional coaching on chemistry and his work.

Gilbert acknowledged that despite the fact that he and Anne were at the top of their class in Avonlea, there was still a good deal he didn’t know. Working in Dr Oak’s office as an assistant was a good arrangement—Dr Oak gave him extra coaching for chemistry, and he made his direct supervisor’s life easier by making sure that her office and clinic was ship-shape. After all, _he did want to be a doctor_ , he might as well know how a doctor’s clinic is run. As part of an internal arrangement, he was given a salary. Dr Oak refused Gilbert’s offer to take half of his salary in exchange for the extra coaching. “Don’t be silly, Mr Blythe. You’re already working for me, and that’s a good enough arrangement already.”

Luckily for Gilbert, the post office was not too far from Dr Oak’s clinic and office. He would get a sandwich from a nearby tea-house after mailing the letter and go straight ahead to work.

* * *

Gilbert made it in time for the morning lecture on Biology. He was engrossed in the lecture when a harried latecomer interrupted his train of thought and his focus in taking down notes.

“Hello,” a freckled, stocky boy greeted him. “Are you saving this seat for someone?”

Gilbert shook his head. “No, not at all. Please do sit. Mind if I continue with listening to the lecture?” The boy nodded and grinned sheepishly. “Of course. I apologise for disturbing you.” The boy’s smile reminded Gilbert a lot of Moody McPherson and hoped that the group of Avonlea students were adjusting well to Queen’s life. The boy also settled in quite quickly and was soon also engrossed in the lecture.

When the morning lecture was over, the boy introduced himself. “I’m sorry, there wasn’t enough time to introduce myself earlier. I’m Frederick Wright, but family and friends call me Fred.” He offered his hand, which Gilbert recognised to be the hand of a farmer boy, as his hands were like Fred’s. Gilbert smiled. “I’m Gilbert Blythe. From P.E.I.”

“I say, this place looks swell. Like the daguerreotypes I see from my cousins in England. One of them got a scholarship to Oxford. My word, the university looks more like a palace,” Fred Wright was awestruck. “Where in P.E.I. are you from?” he asked.

“A village called Avonlea. I live on a farm and an orchard with my brother. Adopted brother, that is,” Gilbert explained. “How about you? Where in Canada are you from?”

“Manitoba,” was Fred’s cheerful reply. “My pa has a large ranch and orchard that exports fruit and things to Europe. But we all pitch in with the farm work. My sisters all win prizes in making jams and jellies in country fairs. Say, what made you decide to attend university?”

“I want to be a doctor,” Gilbert answered simply.

“That’s very swell,” Fred replied, his face breaking into a grin. “So do I. Pa wanted me to run the ranch with my brothers, but I said no, I want to do something different. It may sound odd, but I want to help people. It’ll also come in handy, you know when ranch hands break a leg or catch a fever.”

“I have the very same reason,” Gilbert murmured, liking the fellow more and more. “But I live in the outskirts of the village, and it’s just me and my adopted brother, his mother, his daughter, and his stepson.”

“It’s a very odd arrangement,” Fred observed, rather candidly.

“It is odd, all right, but it works well,” Gilbert replied sagely. “I’ve got the rest of the term to explain how it’s happened. Listen, we can eat lunch together after the second lecture, and after I’ve sent my letter to my girl’s parents.”

“You’ve got a girl back home?” Fred asked, rather wistfully.

“Yes,” Gilbert replied, blushing. “We’ve only just started courting. I’m sending a letter to her parents formally asking to court her. She’s in school too, training to be a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Apologies for the long radio silence, but I had to take care of work and school matters, so the fic has been slightly abandoned. 
> 
> When I Googled the University of Toronto, I was very amazed to know that it has quite a unique system, where the school administration is concerned. It has a collegiate system, similar to what Oxford and Cambridge has. Think of it a sub-community of sorts. It's the only word I can describe the system so far, so hopefully, in the future, I can expand on it! 
> 
> About the letter--you may have read it already on AnneNation. I have already started the letter before I joined the Lost Letters to Avonlea project, but thanks to Dani and Niki's suggestions, the letter has vastly improved! Haha. However, I had to change the date for continuity purposes of the project (I have to acknowledge that the project has a different timeline).
> 
> Re: Fred Wright--Since Fred is not mentioned in AWAE at all despite being in the books, I might as well give his character a twist! This certainly won't be the last time you'll hear of him! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Anne with an E fic--so please let me know if there's something I need to improve!


End file.
